Morning Musings
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Just a short fluffy one shot between these two.


"Hey." His voice is a low rumble in her ear, lips leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her exposed skin, right below her right shoulder.

She slowly turns around in his arms, the crisp white sheet rolling with her as she faces him in the warm sunlight of the morning. "Hey back." She whispers, smiling as she runs a hand through his mussed hair. Her skin erupts in goosebumps as she feels his hand caressing her waist, even with the soft sheets between them.

"Good sleep?" Harvey asks with a knowing grin.

Donna rolls her eyes, hand coming down to rest on his arm. "Well, I wouldn't say I _slept_ much at all last night." Her eyes twinkle at him and his grin grows even more.

"So it _was_ good?" Donna shakes her head.

"You're incorrigible."

"And somehow you still stuck around, twelve years after the fact." He shifts so he could pull her closer to him, noses almost touching.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out why exactly." Donna grins. She'd been doing that a lot more lately- smiling, being _happy._

Harvey shrugs. "You love me." He said simply, eyes alight with humor and wonder.

"God knows why." Donna responds, shaking her head once more, smile still in place.

"I've been wondering the same." Harvey says softly. He was still smiling, but his tone had changed. For all his confidence and bravado, Donna knew Harvey put on a show for everyone else to see. He was confident, but that didn't mean he didn't have his share of underlying insecurities.

She cradles his face with her hand. "Hey," She began softly. "You know I love you." Harvey nods. "You don't need to question the whys or hows about it. I love you, and I have loved you for years now, Harvey. For all the good, throughout all the bad, your best moments, and your worst. I can't exactly give you a flow chart of the reasons why, I just know that you've _always_ been there for me, even when we were fighting, even when I did something I shouldn't have, you were there. Protecting me. And that's all I've ever needed."

Harvey smiles, at a loss for words. He knew he was being a big sap as of late, but after twelve plus years of being by her side, to finally being able to _be_ with her in all ways possible just made him feel things he's never felt before.

Without being able to come up with a coherent sentence, he leans over to give her a sweet kiss, lingering for a moment as their lips move against each other. After one last peck, he rests his forehead against hers.

"You know you've totally ruined me, right?" Harvey states.

Donna chuckles. "Yeah, I've turned you into a total sap, Specter."

"What would I do without you?"

"Oh, suffer endlessly no doubt." Donna starts. "You'd forget to bathe, shave…"

"Okay-" Harvey tries, but Donna was on a roll.

"…eat, you wouldn't be able to sleep at _all._ "

"Well-"

"You'd be wearing your shirts inside out, probably would leave your socks all over the place." She scrunches up her nose in a disgusted face.

"Don't you think you're ex-"

"Not to mention you would just cease to stop functioning on all levels of- mmph!" Harvey's lips crash onto hers, interrupting her next words.

"What are you doing?" Donna breathlessly asks once they parted.

"Trying-" he kisses her again "to-" and again… "get you" again he kisses her, deeper this time, "to stop talking."

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to shut me up completely." She raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

Harvey smirks. "If you insist." Holding her closer still, he meets her lips for a soul crushing kiss, not holding back this time. Their lips move languidly, and then rapidly, trying to one-up the other, tongues mingling and tasting each other.

His lips move to leave a trail against her jawline, moving slowly down to her neck, then collarbone. He feels her shiver beneath him as he starts caressing her skin with his scalding hands. He smiles against her skin.

"So how am I doing so far?" He mumbles as he continues to leave kisses on her neck.

"I swear- if you leave a hicky- I'm going- to kill you." She gasps in response to his ministrations.

Grinning, Harvey moves his kisses lower, stopping momentarily between her breasts before continuing a trail downward. "Well then I guess I just have to make sure they're not visible…."


End file.
